greylake_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Luther Freemen
Appearance Luther stands at a fair 5’10” with a wiry build, he’s never been the largest person in the room in terms of sheer mass but his physique has always been the most defined, what would be considered rather skinny is helped by the fact that his back and shoulders are wider than they has reason to be giving him the appearance of a larger frame. Even without the help of his wide back and shoulders Luther is no slouch having been in more fights than he could remember, sporting the marks to prove them. A vague scar runs diagonally across his pectoral area the dimensions of which suggest it was produced by a knife injury. His skin being a generous bronze tone only serves to make the scar more noticeable upon inspection. Luther has always received praise for his good looks though he’s always felt it was mainly directed to his eyes being a radiant green gray hue, while Luther does possess pleasant features such as an oval jaw, dimples brought on by smiling, naturally straight teeth, and a slightly charming fray of curly hair he’s never valued it over his mental capacity. Personality Luther has been described as detached before. He is outgoing when he feels he has the energy to be. This is not to discredit his nature as an extrovert as he enjoys the company of others he simply might act at a certain level of enthusiasm at seemingly completely random with no reason or warning. Regardless of his double sided demeanor he prides on his ability of being approachable and will go great to appear so. Even when he might be experiencing a sort of turmoil he’ll suck it up to appear as if nothing bothers him. This tendency is why he laughs when others describe him as carefree when he knows full well he isn’t, still he attempts not to stress as he does not wish to lose his hair before he turns thirty. Quirks and Random Facts * Has never seen ''Star Wars'' but references it frequently * Right-handed, but punches harder with his left * Has a metal plate in his left arm * Cried when his tortoise died Backstory Luther prior to moving to greylake was raised in Detroit Michigan. Contrary to the stereotypical depiction Luther had a stable family with hard working father and compassionate mother, Lily and Robert Freeman. What did choose to vindicate the stereotypical depiction of life in his area were his surroundings. Being from a low income home he had to deal with the constant flares of violence and poverty that ran thick in his neighborhood. It was his desire to make something more of himself than what he was exposed to that drove him to receive the highest grades in his class, to him excelling was the only path to success. His parents were thrilled when Luther had gotten the opportunity to continue his studies in Greylake high, having family that lived in the area would make attending the school a possibility. While Luther accepted the invitation and had left his mother, father, and siblings to live with his aunt in Massachusetts it was with the twinge of discontent that he did not manage to get accepted by his number one choice of transfer school. Plot Stats Skills